


Protect her at all Costs

by kilt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, F/F, Jealousy, Tears, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura tells Danny what happened in the night Carmilla escaped and Danny is not happy at all. Post Episode 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect her at all Costs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

\---

“Uh, Danny? Can you sit down for a second? I want to tell you what happened yesterday night.”  
Danny sat down on Laura's bed expectantly, legs crossed, a look of worry on her face.  
“Last night, um...” Laura nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear and accidentally exposed the bite marks.  
Danny's eyes were fixed on Laura's until she spotted the wound on her neck. Her eyes grew wide: “Did she? Did she do that to you? What happened?” Danny gestured wildly, anger steadily rising.  
“Well, all of a sudden, there was Will and he–“  
“What was that frat boy doing in your room at night? You could have texted me or called me! I'd have been there in a second!”  
“Well, I was a bit preoccupied with other things. He freed Carmilla and when he tried to bite me she punched him in the face and...”  
“And then she bit you instead? As a reward for heroically saving you from that imbecile of a man?”  
“No, actually, she, yes, she bit me. Obviously.” Laura gestured toward her neck.  
“Let me see that.” Danny lurched forward and gently pushed back Laura's hair.  
“I'll kill her. She feasted on you like you were an Easter lamb. I'll find her vampiric ass, stake her, quarter her,burn her and throw her remains off the roof of the auditorium.”  
Danny made a fist with one hand and punched her palm with it.  
“Don't do that! It wasn't that bad actually.” Laura looked down shyly.  
“Not that bad?! Now she also tricked you into thinking you enjoyed being chewed on? She could have killed you, Laura. Or hurt you even worse than she already did. Don't you realize that? Stay away from her, she is bad news!”  
“Wow, wow, wow, wow! Don't you dare tell me what to do with myself.”  
“I just want to tell you what is consider common sense and instinct of self preservation, Danny. I don't get why you are so self-destructive all of a sudden. I don't want you eaten and killed by that monster.”  
“She's not a monster, Danny. If you can't see that, then I don't want to see you anymore.”  
“What? Just because I am actually worried about your health and I want you to be safe you want to cut me off like this? Can't you see that I care about you?”  
“You're overreacting and your paranoia is getting the best of you. I want you to leave. Now!”  
“This is ridiculous and you know that, Laura.”  
Angrily, vision blurred by tears, Danny stormed out of Laura's room, slamming the door shut.


End file.
